


Темная комната

by sky_and_automate



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_and_automate/pseuds/sky_and_automate
Summary: Мелло не умел тонуть в одиночку. А Мэтт уже зашел в эти мутные воды по горло.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Темная комната

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandor_zankat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandor_zankat/gifts).



Тогда Мэтт ушел ночью, чувствуя, что утром у него может не хватить решимости это сделать.

Просто дождался, когда Линда заснула, встал, поспешно, стараясь ничего не уронить и вообще не издавать ни звука, собрал какие-то вещи, не особо разбирая, что хватает, сунул их в рюкзак, прокрался в их маленькую и тесную прихожую, снял куртку с вешалки и вышел за дверь. Замок негромко щелкнул, и Мэтт остался стоять в темноте подъезда, не веря, что он действительно это делает. 

Спускаясь по лестнице, он думал о том, что Линда проснулась. Мэтт чувствовал, как она лежит в темноте и смотрит в потолок. От этого ему захотелось заплакать, но назад Мэтт не повернул. Он остановился посреди лестничного пролета и прислушался, немного надеясь, что сейчас замок щелкнет повторно, и она выйдет и попросит его остаться. Но никто его не остановил. 

Впрочем, на самом деле, в этом не было ничего удивительного. 

На улице стоял холод. 

Он остановился, надел куртку, прикурил и запрокинул голову, глядя на окна. Ему казалось, что жалюзи шевельнулись, но уверенности в этом не было. Мэтт хотел махнуть рукой, но просто отвернулся и пошел дальше.

***

Спустя год он все еще ощущал себя, как в тот день: словно стоял в темноте, сжимал в руках наполовину полный рюкзак и чувствовал отчаянное желание лечь обратно под одеяло, прижаться к Линде и забыть, как страшный сон, о том, что Мелло попросил о помощи.

Он не очень хорошо понимал, что нужно Мелло, потому что с момента его приезда в Америку в деле Киры так ничего серьезного не произошло. Происходили мелочи, вроде бандитских разборок и каких-то мутных дел, в которые Мелло с похвальным усердием пытался его втянуть. 

Наркотрафик из Мексики. 

Проституция в Лас-Вегасе. 

Оружейные поставки из России. 

Иногда Мэтт думал, что в их лице Роджер Рувье потерпел, как минимум, две педагогических неудачи. Бедный старичок.

Если бы не периодически возникающие разговоры о Кире, Мэтт бы решил, что ошибся, услышав в ту ночь в голосе Мелло отчаяние. Он давно бы вернулся домой, но Мелло каким-то сверхъестественным чутьем знал, когда завести разговор об их великом долге, и Мэтт раз за разом принимал решение остаться. 

В общем-то, жаловаться Мэтту было не на что: в Лос-Анджелесе ему нравилось, в совсем грязную работенку Мэтта не втягивали, а вот дело Киры при его участии потихоньку продвигалось. Ему удалось найти информацию L, и, несмотря на то, что иногда Мэтт совсем не понимал, почему все еще это делает, он продолжал методично пытаться распутать все произошедшее несколько лет назад. Чем больше он погружался в эту работу, тем меньше оставалось времени на мысли о Линде. 

Иногда у Мелло словно пробуждалась совесть, и он звал его на бестолковые вечеринки, чтобы якобы провести время вместе. Мэтт знал, что это лишь предлог: Мелло то ли пытался не дать ему улизнуть, привязывая к себе хаотичными развлечениями, то ли пытался доказать, что они все еще друзья. Если им руководило последнее желание, то это зря: Мэтт уже не был уверен, что их можно назвать друзьями. Если бы его спросили, что он думает об их отношениях, — он бы промолчал. 

Наверное, для того, чтобы с кем-то дружить, ему нужно было уважать этого человека. Когда Мэтт смотрел на то, кем стал Мелло, от уважения он был далек. Какой-то развязный, нервный и погрязший в делах мафии, Мелло вызывал у него лишь острое чувство жалости — пока без брезгливого оттенка, но лишь поскольку Мэтт понимал, что не так долго осталось до того, как он сам соскользнет вслед за ним. Мелло не умел тонуть в одиночку. А Мэтт уже зашел в эти мутные воды по горло.

***

Рвануло между ними чуть позже, когда Мелло все же соизволил поделиться своим планом по поимке Киры.

Сначала Мэтт смог только тяжело вздохнуть.

— Похищение, серьезно? — поинтересовался он. — А может, просто сразу всех перестреляем? Ну так, на всякий случай. Превентивные меры, все дела.

— Что тебе не нравится? — Мелло хмуро покосился на него. — Твое дело — нажать пару кнопок. 

— Угу. Слушаюсь, босс, — Мэтт уткнулся в экран монитора, стараясь сделать это максимально сдержанно. 

Пожалуй, он слишком сильно сжимал в руках мышку, потому что от напряжения у него почти свело пальцы. 

— Кого мы там похищаем? Шефа японской полиции? 

— В идеале — Саю Ягами. А шефа для начала. 

— Двойное похищение. Супер. То, о чем мечтает каждый, — сказал Мэтт. Мышку очень хотелось запустить в стену. А потом смести со стола монитор вместе со всем хламом и уехать куда-нибудь подальше. — А девчонку-то за что? 

— Моральное давление. Может, ты ко мне повернешься? 

— Не хочу, Мелло. Просто не хочу, — честно ответил Мэтт. 

— Не будь тряпкой. 

— Как скажешь, босс, — с сарказмом согласился Мэтт. 

— Нормально говори! — рявкнул Мелло. 

— А давай я сам разберусь, как мне говорить, когда ты из меня пытаешься сделать мудака! — также повысил голос Мэтт. 

— И что это значит? 

Мэтт все же не выдержал и швырнул мышку в стену, вскочив с места. 

— Девчонке всего двадцать! Двадцать! — крикнул он в бессильной ярости. Вспышка ярости погасла так же быстро, как и появилась. 

— И что? — на Мелло его гнев впечатления не произвел. Мэтт отвел взгляд в сторону. Посмотрел на монитор, где все еще было открыто личное дело Саю Ягами. — А тебе девятнадцать. Какая разница? 

— Я не буду это делать, — сказал Мэтт. — Давай без меня. 

В общем-то, даже хорошо, что дело повернулось именно так, решил он, сидя в машине на полупустой стоянке. И настроение портила только мысль, что его уход ничего не изменит в судьбе Саю Ягами. 

Мэтт покачал головой, отгоняя эту мысль. 

Вопреки всему, ощущение, что он стоит в темной комнате, бессильно сжимая в руках рюкзак, усилилось во много раз.

***

Неделю спустя он все же позвонил Линде. Не то чтобы ему потребовалась неделя, чтобы пробить по базам, изменился ли ее номер. Скорее, ему понадобилась неделя, чтобы собраться с духом. То, что номер не изменился, показалось ему хорошим знаком. Но звонок остался без ответа, и это уже разочаровывало.

Ответа не было и через день. 

И еще через один.

И спустя еще пять дней ответа все еще не последовало. 

Слушая гудки, Мэтт думал о том, что было бы странно ожидать чего-то другого.

Стоя в квартире, в которую ему пришлось переехать после ссоры с Мелло, он даже не мог точно сказать, что именно испытывает по всему этому поводу. 

Наверное, в глубине души он знал, что заслужил это. Но ощущение того, что у него под ногами исчез пол, и теперь он бесконечно падает в темноту, никуда не девалось.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Мэтт сбросил звонок. Бездомные на улице жгли костер в бочке, запах от которого он чувствовал через приоткрытое окно. Наблюдая за ними, Мэтт прикурил сигарету. Район был так себе, но ничего лучше он пока не хотел — рассчитывал, что скоро вернется в Англию. Можно было уехать хоть сейчас, но хотелось бы вернуться не куда-то, а к кому-то. 

От собственного безнадежного одиночества хотелось заплакать. Он моргнул и заставил себя сконцентрироваться на сигарете. Спиной Мэтт ощущал, как в комнате становится совсем темно, но было страшно повернуться и включить свет. 

Мэтт ненавидел темноту. И все же она его обступила.

***

Еще через несколько дней стало совсем невозможно: телефон Линды так и не отзывался, новости о похищении и смерти директора японской полиции, найденные в закрытых источниках, пугали, а алкоголь, которым можно было бы заглушить на время переживания, Мэтт не любил.

Он попытался уйти в игры, но это помогало слабо: проигрыш воспринимался им, как возмездие за собственную слабость, а выигрыш — как незаслуженная удача.

Мэтту начало казаться, что он сходит с ума. Хотелось кинуться в Токио, найти там Саю Ягами и спасти ее, но он остался на месте и так и не смог заставить себя хотя бы черкнуть анонимную записку. 

По ночам ему снилась какая-то ерунда: Вамми, в котором он встретил Мелло и Линду, Лондон, локации из различных игр — и все это смешивалось в бесконечный лабиринт, из которого Мэтт не мог найти выхода. То ему казалось, что он должен был остаться с Мелло, то во сне звонил телефон, и Линда говорила, что простила его. 

По утрам Мэтту было плохо, как не бывало очень и очень давно. Возможно, и никогда. Кажется, что-то похожее он испытывал, когда Мелло ушел, но тогда с ним была Линда. Сейчас рядом не осталось никого. 

И быть одному у него не очень-то получалось.

***

Он прекрасно знал, что банально не выдержал своего одиночества, когда все же сел в машину и поехал в сторону пустыни. Скорость позволила ему не думать о своих действиях, а сам Мэтт пообещал себе, что развернется по дороге.

Ехать к Мелло сейчас — значило проявить слабость, но быть сильным у Мэтта не выходило.

«Надо отговорить его от этого плана, пока еще не поздно. Надо было его сразу отговорить. А я…», — на дороге мелькнуло что-то рыжее, Мэтт едва успел нажать на тормоз, машину тряхнуло и повело в сторону. Мэтта бросило на руль, но ремень сдержал его тело, сильно пережав плечо. 

Он вышел из машины и огляделся.

Койот лежал на земле. Мэтт подошел ближе. 

Насмерть. 

Мэтт постоял в нерешительности, прежде чем вернуться в машину. Сел на водительское сиденье, положил обе руки на руль и опустил голову. 

Дальше он не гнал, ехал медленно. Мертвые глаза животного смотрели ему в спину. Он не представлял, как повернет назад и выдержит этот взгляд. 

Запах дыма отвлек его от этой мысли. На горизонте что-то горело, а сам Мэтт был уже намного ближе к убежищу Мелло, чем рассчитывал, когда отправлялся в дорогу. Впрочем, он знал, что именно этого и следовало ожидать. 

Мэтт притормозил у обочины и вышел, всматриваясь. Понять, что происходит, было сложно, но одно он мог сказать точно: что-то у Мелло пошло не так. 

Чувство, что он в этом может быть как-то виноват, возникло внезапно и заставило вытащить очередную сигарету. Вместе с сигаретой он достал из кармана телефон. Набрал Мелло, веря, что сможет положить трубку после первой же фразы. 

В отличие от Линды, Мелло ответил сразу: 

— Мэтт… Помоги, — сказал он без приветствия, и Мэтт осознал, что совсем не удивлен услышанному.

— Где ты? — спросил он резко — резче, чем хотелось. 

— У скал. Там, где запасной выход из бункера. Мэтт, только быстрей, пожалуйста, — в голосе Мелло звучала паника. 

Мэтт поглядел в сторону скал. 

Возможно, было что-то сверхъестественное в том, что он уже стоял совсем рядом с этим местом. Но даже если так, это не сулило ничего хорошего.

***

Когда Мелло поднял обгоревшее лицо и посмотрел на него, Мэтт понял, что еще чуть-чуть — и его накроет истерика из-за того, что они оба натворили.

— Мэтт. Ты здесь. Слава Богу, ты здесь. Ты был прав, на сто процентов прав. Все провалилось и пошло к черту, к черту! — Мелло странно дергал здоровой стороной рта. Было похоже, что в сознании он оставался только чудом. Перепачканные кровью руки сжимали крест розария. 

— Больно? — глупо спросил Мэтт, присаживаясь на корточки и рассеянно прикуривая. Дым полетел в сторону Мелло, и только тогда до Мэтта дошло, что он снова сделал какую-то ерунду. Он быстро и нервно потушил сигарету о камни. 

— Тебе врач нужен, Мелло. Выглядит плохо. 

Плохо — это было мягко сказано. Мэтта подташнивало от одного взгляда на слипшиеся от огня куски плоти, которые когда-то были телом Мелло. 

— Сделай что-нибудь, черт побери.

— Да-да, сейчас, — он попытался добавить что-то еще, но язык его не слушался, а перед глазами стояло лицо с разорванной кожей, спекшейся кровью и опаленными волосами на ранах. И посреди этого месива — глаза, умоляюще смотрящие на него.

— Мэтт, пожалуйста! — какую боль испытывал Мелло, Мэтт боялся предположить.

— Я сейчас позвоню. Служба спасения должна быстро приехать, хотя сам понимаешь, мы посреди пустыни, — сказал Мэтт, глядя куда-то в обгоревшую и присохшую к телу кожаную жилетку, не сразу поняв, что ни о каких официальных службах не может быть и речи. 

Роджер Рувье мог бы использовать их как образец, доказывая, что не все средства оправдываются целью. Если бы узнал. Мэтт надеялся, что такого не случится. 

— Думаешь, что нужно было устроить убежище где-то рядом с больничкой? — саркастично поинтересовался Мелло. Возможно, он не отключался только от того, что Мэтт бесил его своими глупыми предложениями. Мэтт бы не удивился. 

— Я, пока доехал, сбил койота, — произнес он вместо ответа. Затем наклонился, прикидывая, как лучше помочь Мелло встать, чтобы доковылять до машины. От его тела пахло гарью, запекшейся кровью и мясом. 

— Я хочу пить.

— Давай к машине. Встать можешь? 

Мелло с трудом поднялся, хватаясь за скалы. Мэтт поддержал его за здоровый бок. 

— А что с Саю Ягами? — спросил он. Мелло покачал головой. Или, может, она просто у него мотнулась в сторону — Мэтт не разобрал, но повторять вопрос не стал. 

— Если убьешь койота, то станешь трусом, — вдруг сказал Мелло. — Мне мексиканцы так говорили. 

Теперь Мэтту было нечего ответить.

***

В подпольной клинике их приняли без лишних вопросов. Ни документов, ни объяснений — для того, чтобы Мелло взяли на операцию, понадобились только деньги.

Как будто Мэтту нужны были деньги. Он сомневался вообще, что ему после сегодняшнего дня хоть что-то будет нужно.

Мэтт вышел наружу, когда убедился, что помощь будет оказана. 

За домами — пустошь. За пустошью начиналась пустыня.

Где-то в пустыне лежал койот, чей мертвый взгляд Мэтт почему-то сих пор ощущал.

Телефон в руке ожил. Мэтт ответил на звонок, не глядя на номер. Возможно, сегодня в нем открылся дара предвидения, но он знал, чей голос услышит.

— Мэтт?! Ты звонил? Прости, я оставила телефон, ездила во Францию, я… У меня выставка… Надо было его взять с собой, забыла, — быстро, нервно заговорила Линда. — Мэтт…

— Линда… — он прикурил, глядя на полоску розового закатного неба. — У тебя все хорошо? 

— Да, то есть… Ты… Как ты?

Мэтт помолчал, перебирая множество вариантов ответа. Но все они вели к разговору, а он теперь жалел, что столько раз набирал номер Линды в эти дни. В трубке было слышно ее дыхание, она ждала.

Он мог представить себе, как она хмурит лоб, как пытается понять, что с ним не так. От этого стало больно — больнее, чем когда он был один или когда увидел обожженное тело Мелло. 

Мэтт снова стоял посреди темной комнаты, отчаянно желая лечь обратно и никуда не идти. Он чувствовал, как это желание бьется в его голове, отдаваясь во всем теле. 

Но он не мог. Снова не мог поступить так, как хотел. 

— Мэтт... — Он впервые услышал в ее голосе такое отчаяние. 

Мэтт был во тьме, но Линда была рядом. И ему не надо было ничего объяснять, стоило просто сказать, что он хотел бы вернуться. Это было так легко. Это было так просто. 

Но он сказал другое: 

— Сегодня я убил койота, — и, отключив телефон, выбросил его в мусорку. 

Затем сел на землю, бессмысленно глядя на закат, и наконец-то смог заплакать.


End file.
